Incienso
by cosmicredcat
Summary: A los 7 años supo que tyrbak le había escogido para heredar el enlace etéreo y ser un "emisario de luz", desde ese entonces no pudo hacer mas que aceptar su destino y prepararse para su batalla con el demonio que habitaba en el bosque. wattpad: /story/134032544-incienso
1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya no podía decir si era la gélida noche o los nervios traicioneros lo que le causaban temblores incontrolables, el viento golpeando los árboles y los sonidos extraños no le permitían mantener sus pensamientos en orden, aun con la luz de la luna era difícil distinguir lo que rondaba más allá de los árboles que rodeaban la laguna de Tyrbak, apretó con más fuerza el platillo que llevaba en las manos, en este se alzaba una vela encendida, su débil luz espantaba la oscuridad que podía alcanzar.

Las personas del pueblos formaban un camino iluminado con velas, una fila de 7 personas a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, una frente la otra, con el suficiente espacio entre medio para que el niño avanzara, cada uno sostenía su correspondiente platillo con vela guiándole el camino hacia la orilla de la laguna, había tres personas más esperándolo en el final, cada uno vestía capuchas cafés que ocultaban sus rostros, Izuku ni siquiera podía distinguir hombres de mujeres, esto obviamente no le ayudaba a recobrar la paz mental que poseía horas antes, el llevaba a diferencia de los demás, un camisón blanco de mangas largas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, comenzó a avanzar lentamente por el camino de velas, su mirada se concentró por un segundo en lo cuerpos sin rostro, presuroso la aparto y se concentró en el platillo, el imaginar la oscuridad que le observaba no hizo más que desesperar lo e incomodarlo, apresuro el paso pero los temblores traicioneros afectaron sus pies y termino cayendo.

nadie dijo nada, nadie le ayudo, ni le reprocho, permanecieron en sus puestos como si nada hubiera pasado, se levantó avergonzado y recogió la vela que se había apagado en la caída, se acercó a uno de los encapuchados para pedirle fuego, este sin decir nada le compartió, continuo su marcha y cuando llego a la orilla de la laguna las tres personas que lo esperaban se adentraron en el agua hasta que les llagara un poco más arriba de las rodillas, dudo en entrar con ellos al sentir lo gélido del agua en la punta de los pies, pero como ya no podía dar marcha atrás entro con rapidez, pensó que tal vez así no lo sentiría tanto pero en realidad no le sirvió de mucho, cuando los alcanzo a diferencia de ellos el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, curiosamente el reflejo de la luna estaba sobre el niño, reflejo que había terminado por distorsionarse ante el movimiento, para ese entonces las dos hileras de personas se habían dispersado y ahora observaban la laguna, mientras que a él le indicaron que se mantuviera de espaldas a la orilla, Izuku estaba tratando de no pensar en lo que ocurriría a continuación.

La persona que encontraba a su izquierda comenzó a hablar. — hermanos y hermanas, esta noche se cumplen 30 años del renacimiento del demonio, de aquel que osa retar a nuestra diosa y maliciosamente juega con nosotros, ante el somos débiles y frágiles,... —cuando le oyó hablar Izuku se dio cuenta que era un hombre, intento recordar de quien era esa voz pero no lo lograba, al mismo tiempo le llegaban fugaces ideas del dolor del que sería participe, quiso asimilar lo que le esperaba y vagas simulaciones se le presentaban, pero nada como lo que era el dolor real.

— no podemos hacer nada para defendernos, pero a la vez somos persistentes y tercos, por mucho tiempo nos mantuvimos fieles ante nuestra señora, fuimos leales y nunca nos rendimos ante ese ser despiadado e inmoral, nuestra señora ha sido misericordiosa y no nos ha abandonado. — la segunda persona le acerco una daga de plata con incrustaciones de piedras rojas, el tercero comenzó a bajarle el camisón dejando su espalda al descubierto, en ella estaban dibujados en tinta diferentes símbolos que se apoderaban de él casi por completo, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no era el frió lo que le hacía temblar, ni siquiera notaba ya lo fría que estaba el agua, Izuku Midoriya estaba aterrado.—...un emisario de su luz nos es enviado cada 30 años, el mismo periodo de tiempo en el que el demonio renace, la diosa lo envía para aplacar la oscuridad de esa plaga...— se acercó al niño y poso su mano en uno de sus hombros, Izuku aun llevaba la vela en las manos, casi la tiraba ante el susto, los otro tres habían abandonado en la orilla las celas que sostenían. — por eso estamos reunidos aquí hoy, para ver como el emisario de la luz reencarna en este niño mandado por la diosa, para conectar su ser de donde proviene, para que su luz despierte, esta noche sagrada, vamos a iniciar el enlace etéreo con la diosa Tyrbak — acerco el cuchillo a la espalda del niño y comenzó a cortar, la piel se separaba dejando expuesta la carne rojiza, con movimientos bruscos delineaba los dibujos sobre la piel, la sangre caía a montones, y el escozor era insoportable, el niño trato de no gritar pero termino alterándose y comenzó a gimotear, los otros dos lo retuvieron con la espalda expuesta sin importarles si le causaban más dolor al indefenso niño.

Sus gritos se hacían más fuertes cuando la daga llegaba más a dentro de la tierna carne y no hacían mas que lastimar su garganta, pinchazos que le parecían estallar cada vez que se incrustaban, le hacían perder el conocimiento de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero, a la vez, solo le dejaba estar atento a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Suplicaba que se detuvieran, suplicaba porque alguien le ayudara, suplicaba por su madre, pero al final, nadie hacia nada.

Cuando hubo terminado, Izuku no se enteraba de cuánto tiempo había pasado, si fue rápido o tardo más de lo esperado, solo comprendía que ya se había detenido, la mente de Izuku comenzaba a disiparse, pudo reconocer la voz del hombre hablando de nuevo pero no distinguía sus palabras, ni siquiera notaba las manos aun presentes de dos personas sosteniéndolo, su conciencia casi a punto de desvanecerse solo le permitía fijarse en el oscuro de las aguas y el reflejo distorsionado de la luna, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento había tirado la vela, noto que ya no temblaba y después todo fue oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku midoriya no podía decir si era la gélida noche o los nervios traicioneros los que le causaban temblores incontrolables, el viento chocando contra los árboles y los sonidos extraños no le permitían mantener sus pensamientos en orden, aun con la luz de la luna era difícil distinguir lo que rondaba más allá de los árboles que rodeaban el lago de Tyrbak, apretó con más fuerza el platillo que llevaba en las manos, en este se alzaba una vela encendida, su débil luz espantaba la oscuridad que podía alcanzar.

Las personas del pueblos formaban un camino iluminado con velas, una fila de 7 personas a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, una frente la otra, con el suficiente espacio entre medio para que el niño avanzara, cada uno sostenía su correspondiente platillo con vela guiándole el camino hacia la orilla de la laguna, había tres personas más esperándolo en el final, cada uno vestía capuchas cafés que ocultaban sus rostros, Izuku ni siquiera podía distinguir hombres de mujeres, esto obviamente no le ayudaba a recobrar la paz mental que poseía horas antes, el llevaba a diferencia de los demás un camisón blanco de mangas largas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, comenzó a avanzar lentamente por el camino de velas, su mirada se concentró por un segundo en lo cuerpos sin rostro, presuroso la aparto y se concentró en el platillo, el imaginar la oscuridad que le observaba no hizo más que desesperarlo e incomodarlo, apresuro el paso pero los temblores traicioneros afectaron a sus pies y termino cayendo.

nadie dijo nada, nadie le ayudo, ni le reprocho, permanecieron en sus puestos como si nada hubiera pasado, se levantó avergonzado y recogió la vela que se había apagado en la caída, se acercó a uno de los aldeanos para pedirle fuego, este sin decir nada le compartió, continuo su marcha y cuando llego a la orilla del lago los tres aldeanos que lo esperaban se adentraron en las aguas hasta que el aguas les llagara un poco más arriba de las rodillas, dudo en entrar con ellos al sentir lo frio que se encontraba el lago, pero como ya no podía dar marcha atrás entro con rapidez, pensó que tal vez asi no lo sentiría tanto, cuando los alcanzo, diferencia de ellos el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, curiosamente el reflejo de la luna estaba sobre el niño, reflejo que había terminado por distorsionarse ante el movimiento, para ese entonces las dos hileras de aldeanos se habían dispersado y ahora observaban el lago, mientras que a él le indicaron que se mantuviera de espaldas a la orilla, izuku estaba tratando de no pensar en lo que ocurriría a continuación.

La persona que encontraba a su izquierda comenzó a hablar. — hermanos y hermanas, esta noche se cumplen 30 años del renacimiento del demonio, de aquel que osa retar a nuestra diosa y maliciosamente juega con nosotros, ante el somos débiles y frágiles,… —cuando le oyó hablar izuku se dio cuenta que era un hombre, intento recordar de quien era esa voz pero no lo lograba, al mismo tiempo le llegaban fugaces ideas del dolor del que sería participe.

— no podemos hacer nada para defendernos, pero a la vez somos persistentes y tercos, por mucho tiempo nos mantuvimos fieles ante nuestra señora, fuimos leales y nunca nos rendimos ante ese ser despiadado e inmoral, nuestra señora ha sido misericordiosa y no nos ha abandonado. — el segundo aldeano le acerco una daga de plata con incrustaciones de piedras rojas, el tercero comenzó a bajarle el camisón dejando su espalda al descubierto, en ella estaban dibujados en tinta, diferentes símbolos que se apoderaban de él casi por completo, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no era el frio lo que le hacía temblar, ni siquiera notaba ya lo fría que estaba el agua, izuku midoriya estaba aterrado.—...un emisario de su luz nos es enviado cada 30 años, el mismo periodo de tiempo en el que el demonio renace, la diosa lo envía para aplacar la oscuridad de esa plaga...— se acercó al niño y poso su mano en uno de sus hombros, Izuku aun llevaba la vela en las manos, casi la tiraba ante el susto, los otro tres las habían abandonado en la orilla.— por eso estamos reunidos aquí hoy, para ver como el emisario de la luz rencarna en este niño mandado por la diosa, para conectar su ser de donde proviene, para que su luz despierte, esta noche sagrada vamos a iniciar el enlace etéreo con la diosa Tyrbak — acerco el cuchillo a la espalda del niño y comenzó a cortar, la piel se separaba dejando expuesta la carne rojiza, con movimientos bruscos delineaba los dibujos sobre la piel, la sangre caía a borbotones, y el escozor era insoportable, el niño trato de no gritar, pero termino alterándose, comenzó gimotear, cuando los otros dos aldeanos lo retuvieron, con la espalda expuesta, sin importarles si le causaban más dolor al indefenso niño.

Sus desgarradores gritos se hacían más fuertes cuando la daga llegaba más a dentro de la tierna carne, suplicaba que se detuvieran, suplicaba porque alguien le ayudara, suplicaba por su madre, pero al final nadie hacia nada. Cuando hubo terminado, izuku no se enteraba de cuánto tiempo había pasado, si fue rápido o tardo más de lo esperado, solo comprendía que ya se habían detenido, la mente de izuku comenzaba a disiparse, pudo reconocer la voz del aldeano hablando de nuevo pero no distinguía sus palabras, ni siquiera notaba las manos aun presentes de dos personas sosteniéndolo, su conciencia casi a punto de desvanecerse solo le permitía fijarse en el oscuro de las aguas y el reflejo distorsionado de la luna, noto que ya no temblaba y después todo fue oscuridad.

Capitulo 1

la laguna de Tyrbak, escondida solo a unos metros del templo de la luz, los árboles le rodeaban, la luz se filtraba entre ellos y caía en las aguas templadas, de día eran distinguible diferentes plantas que crecían no solo al rededor sino bajo el agua tiñéndola de tonos rosas y violetas, Izuku que se encontraba dentro de la laguna dio fin a su rezo y camino hasta la orilla, la bata blanca le llegaba hasta las rodillas y esta había quedado empapada de la cintura para abajo, las piernas fuertes y juveniles eran ceñidas por la tela mojada . En una roca cercana había abandonado su cambio de ropa y una manta para secarse, entre la ropa había un reloj de bolsillo con el cual comprobó ya era hora de regresar, dejo caer la bata blanca que llevaba, y se secó con el manto hasta estar seguro que su ropa no iba a empaparse con el agua de su cuerpo, comenzó a vestir sus pantalones, su camisa blanca y el chaleco verde, aparte de la ropa y la manta también traía una bolsa prestada por una de las monjas con la que había entablado amistad para regresar la bata y el manto que se le había prestado por parte del templo, guardo ambas en la bolsa, se puso las botas e inicio su regreso al templo, aparte de su rezo diario en el templo de la luz, cada tercer día de la semana debía ir a la laguna de Tyrbak a rezar para reforzar el enlace etéreo, el rezo diario le tomaba media hora pero el del tercer día le tomaba 2 horas a Izuku esto se le hacía en extremo aburrido, de vez en cuando terminaba su rezo antes de tiempo y como no podía regresar hasta después de las dos horas se permitía holgazanear alrededor de la laguna, siempre al pendiente de su reloj de bolsillo.

Cuando hubo llegado al viejo templo regreso a las monjas encargadas lo que se le había prestado y busco a la dueña de la bolsa, había acabado en la sala principal del templo después de buscar a su amiga sin mucho éxito. Todavía tengo trabajo y sigo buscándola. pensó izuku.

Sabía que un carruaje le esperaba en la entrada de la iglesia de parte de Iida Tenya que había ido a buscarle, este le llevaría al extremo norte del pueblo para reparar uno de los cristales receptores que protegían el pueblo. ¿Está bien si me la llevo?

No quería dejarla tirada en cualquier lugar pero tampoco estaba seguro de si debía llevársela, para su salvación entro una monja de la que sabía era íntima amiga de la otra, le pidió a esta que se la devolviera, de buena gana acepto, se despidió y le agradeció el favor con cortesía, camino rápidamente a la salida y echo una ojeada a los ventanales de colores que contaban la historia de Tyrbak antes de salir, pensó, mientras abrió la enorme puerta de madera.

Afuera junto al carruaje le esperaba el paje que lo trasladaría hasta el receptor dañado, el paje se apresuró a abrirle la puerta y cuando Izuku subió, Iida Tenya le estaba esperando dentro. — ser impuntual no es una buena cualidad, Midoriya —. Le reprocho no más entrar. — siendo quien eres es impensable y alarmante tal falta de irresponsabilidad.

Iida Tenya era el mecánico encargado de la manutención de los cristales, era muy estricto cuando se trataba de trabajo para lord Todoroki, pero a Izuku aun así le agradaba y apreciaba. — Lo siento Iida — dijo Izuku con una sonrisa avergonzada. — Tarde por buscar a Uraraka... no fue apropósito— .cuando Iida comenzaba sus sermones era difícil que los terminara, Izuku deseo que no tardara tanto, en cuanto se sentó el paje le cerró la puerta.

— esa no es excusa para faltar ni un minuto, tenemos un horario que cumplir ¿y si no llegamos a tiempo? — comenzó a hacer movimientos con la mano característicos de él, de arriba abajo. — que tal que tardáramos más en repararlo y se hacía de noche y la barrera continuaba desactivada, por Tyrbak, ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo, Midoriya tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo. — de vez en cuando se acomodaba los lentes.  
Izuku tenía una cara incomoda, sabia lo importante que eran los cristales, estaba consiente pero no le parecía que unos minutos de retraso fueran la gran cosa, de cualquier forma, que a veces dudaran de su seriedad con este asunto le desalentaba.

— yo lo sé, enserio lo siento no volverá a pasar—. su sonrisa avergonzada había regresado, Iida dio la señal al paje para que pusiera en movimiento a los caballos, Izuku observo el viejo templo por la ventanilla, una estructura vieja en la que el peso de los años podía sentirse, en el centro se alzaba una torre cilla rodeada de ventanas y un techado verdoso con la forma de un cono, los lados de la torre cilla en la parte baja, la base se ampliaba con unas pequeñas extensiones dotando de amplitud el interior de la vieja edificación, la puerta más grande estaba en la base hecha de roble, diferentes formas de las que algunas simulaban flores estaban talladas a mano con la más extrema delicadeza de algún habilidoso artesano, cada extensión tenía una puerta más pequeña hecha de roble pero no tan bien trabajada como la principal.

Iida continuo un rato más hasta que pareció estar seguro de que su mensaje fue captado, Izuku no pudo hacer más que disculparse, el carruaje se detuvo pero aun no llegaban a su destino, a donde iban no era posible llegar en carruaje, a donde estaban era el final del camino, Izuku no había notado el maletín que llevaba Iida hasta que bajaron del carruaje, dejaron el pueblo atrás en cuanto más avanzaban en su caminata, las pequeñas y humildes casas de aquellos que vivían en el campo comenzaban a escasear, al rededor se oía la risa de los niños y uno que otro llanto, los mugidos de vacas y el tintineo de los cencerro, el gemido de ovejas y el olor de un asado, el viento mecía la grama y el aroma a asado que habían dejado atrás había sido reemplazado por algo que Izuku no sabía cómo describirlo pero en su mente determino que llamarlo el olor del campo era de alguna forma adecuado y en realidad le agradaba.

Caminaron entre los arboles cercanos a las casas y encontraron un pequeño pilar sobre el que se erguía una extensión delgada pero firme sirviendo de soporte para un romboide, hecho de vidrio la parte de arriba y abajo de hierro, era necesario , por su tamaño sostener con las dos manos.

Iida se encargaba de la mayoría del trabajo el traía un cristal receptor para reemplazar el que estaba estropeado, Izuku solo debía esperar para encenderlo. Los cristales receptores eran cristales a los cuales Izuku les proporcionaba la luz que le había entregado Tyrbak, estos creaban una barrera que evitaba al demonio atacar el pueblo, con la luz del sol no había problema si los cristales permanecían apagados por un pequeño periodo de tiempo, el problema era al caer la noche que la oscuridad era más fuerte, también tenían cristales en el camino que atravesaba el bosque para salir del pueblo Brightness Wood, como solo había un camino atravesando el bosque no era muy complicado el mantenimiento, cerca de cada cristal se instalaba la casa de alguna familia que fuera de confianza de la familia Todoroki, la familia Iida era la encargada del cristal del extremo norte, cada familia debía tener por lo menos dos mecánicos para verificar los cristales, cada día alguien era enviado a comprobar el estado de estas una al amanecer y otra al atardecer, casi siempre se cambiaban los cristales antes de que estos se estropearan y apagaran la barrera, hasta el momento nunca se habían roto durante la noche o apunto de anochecer, Izuku ni siquiera quería imaginar que algo así pasara, había tomado asiento en un olvidado esqueleto de tronco que se encontraba cerca, observaba como Iida reparaba el cristal, el vidrio hueco por dentro, en su interior se reguardaba el cristal protector, Iida saco los tornillos que mantenían el parte hecha de vidrio en su sitio, dejando al descubierto el pequeño cristal violeta, este se había resquebrajado desde dentro probablemente por una sobrecarga, iIzuku observaba atentamente los movimientos de Iida, se decía que el sacerdote Guillis había tenido un sueño en el que la diosa le había revelado la ubicación y funcionamiento de los cristales, parecía un cuento para los niños pero lo cierto era que al día siguiente se había encontrado una cueva llena de estos, pero aun con la cueva y el uso exclusivo de estos todavía existía el temor que se terminaran, por lo que se hacían diferente pruebas para encontrar algún material parecido a este, Izuku de vez en cuando era solicitado para entregarles cristales cargados con la luz de Tyrbak.

Lo que parecía ser un breve movimiento llamo su atención hacia los árboles, por un momento creyó ver algo negro moverse, no aparto la mirada y continuo observando expectante a que algo sucediera y justo cuando creyó encontrar algo Iida le había llamado — bien está listo, solo necesita que lo cargues — Izuku regreso la mirada a donde creyó ver algo pero lo que sea que haya sido, si es que verdaderamente había algo ahí, se había esfumado.  
Izuku se levantó de su asiento y se acercó, el pilar era un poco más alto que el por lo que tuvo que estirar sus brazos para alcanzar el cristal puesto en su base de hierro, con sus dos manos concentro su energía en la palma y cerró los ojos para no cegarse con el resplandor que comenzaban a emitir sus dedos, una vez encendido, el cristal brillaba con fuerza, iida la parte de vidrio a su lugar y volvió a unirla con la de hierra, el vidrio lanzo un rayo de luz hacia el cielo que desaparecía a lo largo de su camino y solo si inclinabas la cabeza y mirabas con los ojos entrecerrados podías notar algunos colores en la barrera.

—está hecho, buen trabajo — dijo Iida amable.

—Aunque la mayoría lo hiciste tú. — dijo avergonzado, consideraba que el que merecía el reconocimiento sobre todo era Iida

— por supuesto que no, sin ti el cristal no serviría de nada, yo puedo ser reemplazado de inmediato pero tu trabajo no es para cualquiera, no olvides tu responsabilidad Midoriya. — y de repente Iida había comenzado uno de sus sermones. — son 30 años los que hay que esperar para el próximo emisor, te das cuenta de lo que pasaría si de repente tu desaparecieras —. Izuku noto que la idea le incomodaba. — caos por todas partes y...y...y— observo como Iida comenzaba a perderse en sus aterradores pensamientos.

—ya, ya entendí, es mejor si nos vamos ya ¿no? —. Intento calmar Izuku antes de que regresara con su discurso. — si no tiene nada que hacer podríamos ir a buscar a Uraraka y...—. Iida le interrumpió antes de poder terminar.

—comer pie de la señora guimora?—. Iida parecía más que dispuesto a aceptar pero su alegría se fue de inmediato. — no puedo, todavía tengo que escribir un informe. — apenado y lamentándose se acomodó las gafas. — me tomara como dos horas y.

— puedo esperarte y después...— dijo Izuku.

— Hecho, vamos a buscar el carruaje entonces. — Izuku vio como Iida recobraba su buen humor.

—En realidad quiero quedarme aquí un rato. — Iida le miro en silencio. — podrías enviar un carruaje a recogerme más tarde.

—no estoy seguro de que eso sea apropiado — dijo Iida inseguro, lo medito unos segundos. — aunque, en realidad no hay mucha gente pero si la necesaria por si algo sucede, bien, supongo que está bien, enviare un carruaje a las dos y media, no descuides el reloj por favor.

Izuku despidió a Iida hasta que lo vio desaparecer, dio un paseo por las pequeñas y escasas casas que aun podían divisarse, los niños se le acercaron al verlo y lo integraron a su juego el estar con un chico mayor que parecía rico les emocionaba de cierta manera, estaban en una época en la que se les permitía soñar no importa que tan lejos llegara su imaginación, por su inocente e ingenua codicia, se les era permitido, dentro de algunos años se darían cuenta de la realidad de su situación, correteo las ovejas y compro algo de leche a un anciano que se encontraba cerca, uno de los niños era perseguido por un Collie de pelo largo, el perro había terminado por unirse a su juego de ''corre y atrapa'' saltando y revolcándose mientras perseguía a los niños al azar, al final Izuku había terminado exhausto, aun cuando pensó que habían pasado horas en realidad aún faltaba mucho tiempo para la hora acordada, se decidió por pasearse lejos de las casas y compro otra botella de leche para el camino, comenzaba a sentir hambre y no podía parar de pensar en el delicioso pie de la señora guimora, una amable anciana que había enviudado ya hace mucho y había perdido a sus hijos muy jóvenes antes de que dejaran nietos, era una conocida de Uraraka que siempre les recibía con entusiasmo, Izuku siempre imagino que la compañía, no importaba de quien, alegraba su solitaria esencia.

Izuku sintió humedad en su mano, no había notado que el perro con el que estuvo jugando le había seguido y ahora le lamia, ya estaba muy lejos de las casa y en realidad ya ni siquiera podían verse, se sentó en el suelo junto al perro y este le lamia la mano para que le acariciara, Izuku sonrió y de buena gana le rozaba el pelaje blanco, cuando hubo terminado de beber la leche, dejo el botecito de vidrio en el suelo, se perdió observando los arboles del bosque prohibido y otra vez pensó haber visto algo moviéndose, se enfocó en el lugar donde creyó venia el movimiento y a cada segundo estaba más convencido que en realidad no era su imaginación, el perro pareció notarlo también porque se levantó y miraba fijamente a los árboles, el silencio había sido irrumpido por el estruendoso ladrido acusador del perro.— hey tranquilo —. Izuku trato de tranquilizarlo aunque parecía que el perro solo se alteraba más, le acariciaba el lomo para hacerle retroceder, intento recordar su nombre, pero le dio la impresión que ni siquiera había sido pronunciado por su dueño, tampoco estaba seguro de quien sería el dueño, salió corriendo hacia el bosque, Izuku sin pensarlo corrió tras él, su pecho se estremeció al verlo perderse en los arbustos, se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de dejar a tras la barrera, dudo un segundo sobre salir de los límites, no lo pensó mucho más y reprochando su insensata decisión se perdió entre los árboles. No puede haber ido muy lejos, lo sacare rápido.

Aun cuando sabía que era arriesgado no podía dejar abandonado al indefenso perro, a veces le decían que su complejo de héroe era más fuerte que su sentido común.

Izuku encontró al perro más adelante, gruñéndole a un ente incorpóreo en la copa de los árboles, Izuku no podía distinguir lo que se encontraba ahí, antes de que se diera cuenta la oscuridad rodeaba todo, ni una pisca de luz se colaba entre las ramas lo cual dificultaba su visión, de repente Izuku se dio cuenta que no estaba seguro de en donde estaba, se acercó al perro e intento que este le siguiera pero continuaba gruñendo, en guardia, con el lomo erizado. — vámonos, no es bueno estar aquí—. Izuku le jaloneaba pero el perro se negaba, por el rabillo del ojo noto ligeros movimientos a su alrededor, no se atrevía a mirar directamente, un nudo se le formo en el estómago, podía sentir la presencia de algo más ahí, que le observaba, que le acechaba, le parecía que la oscuridad se hacía más espesa y no podía evitar sentirse como una presa, jalo al perro con más insistencia y oyó un ruido fuerte viniendo desde arriba, Izuku tomo con ambos brazos y se lanzó hacia la derecha, cuando volteo a ver, en el lugar donde había estado, aquello que le observaba estaba ahí, rodeado por una oscuridad que parecía ser material y espesa, Izuku logro distinguir la figura de un hombre y unos ojos rojos que parecían aborrecerle, Izuku sabía que era lo que se encontraba frente a él, el miedo le invadió, se dio cuenta que parte de la oscuridad se había desprendido y formaba una especie de extremidad serpenteante que había terminado por clavarse en el suelo, de no haberse movido ahora estaría clavado en su cráneo, trago en seco y paralizado por el miedo su cuerpo no le respondía, el perro había comenzado a ladrar de nuevo, en cuanto lo hizo otra extensión de oscuridad se separó y le golpeo, el perro se estrelló un poco más lejos de donde estaban y salió corriendo asustado, abandonando a Izuku.

lo que estaba frente a él le observaba ahora y comenzaba a acercarse, sus movimientos eran verdaderamente peculiares tanto que a Izuku le aterraba cuando los analizaba fugazmente, se levantó lentamente siempre observando los movimientos del otro, cuando estuvo totalmente reincorporado otra extensión se desprendió violentamente y le ataco, Izuku se hecho a la derecha y cayo boca arriba, apenas tuvo tiempo para rodar hacia la derecha de nuevo cuando lo volvió a atacar, la extensión se hundían en la tierra, tardaba unos momentos en desatascarse aunque eso no impedía que tres más le atacaran al mismo tiempo, Izuku comenzó a correr eran tan rápidos los ataques que ni siquiera le daban tiempo a concentrarse en usar la luz de Tyrbak, ya no sabía hacia a donde iba hasta que comenzó a distinguir la luz del sol a lo lejos se podía distinguir el límite de la barrera, Izuku reboso de felicidad en su interior pero justo cuando faltaba poco sus pies le fallaron y tropezó boca abajo, con la raíz sobresaliente de un árbol, una de las extensiones le tomo del tobillo y le arrastro antes de que pudiera levantarse, tenía al demonio sobre él, lentamente volteo a verlo y sintió como se le humedecían los ojos, los ojos rojos de su captor solo le analizaban, no se movía ni hacia ningún movimiento, Izuku utilizo ese momento de distracción para comenzar a concentrar la luz de Tyrbak en sus palmas, una explosión de luz estallo en sus manos con la que casi golpea el rostro de aquel monstruo, la oscuridad del demonio se dispersó sin llegar a extinguirse completamente, en ese momento Izuku pudo observar su rostro por unos segundos, sus ojos rojos resaltaban sobre la piel blanca y el cabello rubio, parte de su piel era cubierta por marcas negras, el demonio sorprendido retrocedió hasta estar lo suficientemente alejado para que la luz no le dañara, Izuku se reincorporo presuroso y mantenía la luz en sus manos, se le quedo mirando al demonio unos segundos aun estupefacto de lo que estaba sucediendo, en un descuido ligero, la luz de sus manos comenzaba a disminuir, el demonio se le lanzo en cuanto se dio cuenta Izuku logro reavivarla en cuanto se lanzó, el demonio volvió a retroceder, le dirijo una mirada a Izuku llena de odio y rabia, Izuku se sintió intimidado por esta, la incertidumbre frenaba su deber para con el pueblo y Tyrbak, sabía que debía matar le pero siempre se cuestionó si realmente sería capaz de hacerlo, porque al final había sido una persona o tal vez seguiría siendo una, nunca estuvo muy seguro, de cualquier forma no le gustaba la idea de asesinar a alguien. tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo.

Pensó Izuku, se daba valor en su interior, sentía el impulso para hacerlo, para lanzar le un golpe letal que extinguiría la oscuridad, pero este impulso se terminaba suspendiendo, Izuku retrocedió, miraba afligido al demonio, lentamente iba retrocediendo hasta estar por fin fuera del bosque y salió corriendo, el pecho le dolía y parecía arder, jadeaba de cansancio, el aliento le faltaba, sus piernas cansadas daban lo mejor de sí, casi ahogándose todo su cuerpo parecía arder, de repente su cuerpo se sintió pesado, cuando estuvo detrás de la barrera se dejó caer y miro en dirección al bosque, agobiado por lo que acababa de sucederle, respiraba con dificultad, desesperado intentaba llenar de oxigeno sus pulmones, para ese momento ya no tenía ganas de comer pie.


End file.
